Morceaux de vie HPDM
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Je posterais ici des drabbles ou mini-mini OS sur des moments de vie d'Harry et Draco. J'y met Goûts douteux que j'avais déjà posté à part, je pense qu'il a sa place ici.
1. Goûts douteux

**Titre:** Goûts douteux ?

**Auteur:** Emmoirel

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

.

* * *

.

Je déambulai dans les couloirs de l'école avec mes camarades, lorsqu'on vit passer Potter et sa bande de gryffons en direction de la grande salle. Il était affublé d'une horrible perruque blonde, d'un bustier rose, et d'une mini-jupe noire, le tout perché sur des talons aiguille d'au moins 10 cm. Après un moment d'étonnement, je le hélai d'une voix forte et moqueuse :

_- Franchement Potter, comment peux tu oser te balader dans tout Poudlard habillé comme ça ?_

_- Ce n'est que le gage d'un pari que j'ai perdu Malfoy, ça ne va pas me tuer._

_- Tu as vraiment des goûts douteux !_

_- Ouais, ça dépend des domaines._

Il avait dit cette phrase tellement bas, que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

_- Qu'as-tu dis ?_

_- J'ai dis que ça dépendait des domaines, mon mauvais goût._

_- Ha oui ? Alors vas-y, donne moi un exemple de ton bon goût._

Je le vis rougir et se triturer les doigts. Il avait l'air d'hésiter à répondre.

_- Alors ? Tu as beau chercher mais tu ne vois aucun exemple Potter ?_

Là, il a pris une grande inspiration et à lancé :

_- Je t'aime !_

Grand blanc, personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Mais amis étaient figés, les siens avaient l'air de se retenir de rire et moi j'étais stupéfié.

Alors qu'il reprenait le chemin pour la grande salle avec sa bande, je sortis de ma torpeur et l'interpellai de nouveau.

_- Ok, tu as bon goût, exceptionnellement. Rejoins-moi près du lac après le diner, on reparlera de tes gouts douteux. Et change-toi avant de venir._

_._

_FIN_

_._

* * *

.

**J'espère que ce petit OS très court vous aura plu. Laissez moi une review pour me le faire savoir.**


	2. Mary et Margo

**Titre:** Mary et Margo

**Auteur:** Emmoirel

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

.

* * *

.

_-Dis Draco, qu'est ce qui se passe après pour elles ?_

_-Pour qui Harry ? Pour Mary et Margo ?_

_-Ben oui ! Pour qui veux tu que je m'inquiète. Se sont-elles qui m'intéresse, dire qu'elles ont dû traverser autant d'épreuves, avec ce savant fou._

Draco était dépité, il se demandait si Harry faisait attention à ce qu'il disait parfois.

_-Mais enfin Harry, tu connais la fin ! Tu sais bien comment ça se fini puisque c'est Hermione qui à écrit ce livre pour les moldus. Elle a créé ses personnages avec notre propre histoire ! Elle a juste remplacé l'univers de la magie et Voldemort, par le monde moldu et un savant fou._

_-Oui mais ça ne me dit pas comment ça se fini pour elles._

_-Et bien ça se fini comme pour nous ! Tu es Mary et je suis Margo._

Le gryffondor ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis repris tout sourire :

_-Alors elles s'aiment jusqu'à la fin des temps d'un amour invincible !_

Draco était à présent désespéré. Harry était-il réellement aussi abruti ?

_-Harry, dis moi, tu le fais exprès ou tu es vraiment idiot ?_

_-Je me moque de toi Draco, je ne suis pas aussi idiot, je voulais juste voir si tu allais me contredire sur notre amour._

Harry se leva du canapé et alla dans la cuisine, laissant un Draco complètement hagard, qui au bout d'un moment cria :

_-Harry, reviens ici espèce de gryffondor à deux noise ! Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi !_


	3. Un Draco derrière la vitrine

**Auteur :** Emmoirel-For-Drarry

**Titre :** Un Draco derrière la vitrine

**Rated :** K

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Béta correctrice :** En cours…

* * *

**Note : **Coucou, voici un nouveau morceau de vie de ce cher couple ^^

Ce drabble est un défi qui m'a été lancé par ma Lli', alors voilà, je le publie aujourd'hui (le 19/08/11) car c'est son anniversaire.

* * *

**Bon anniversaire ma Lli' et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

J'étais là depuis au moins vingt minutes. Je ne le lâchais pas du regard. Seule cette vitrine nous séparait lui et moi. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que tous les jours je passais devant cette boutique pour le voir. Je pouvais rester des heures à le contempler, à le dévorer des yeux, sans jamais bouger d'un pouce.

Il était toujours habillé de la même façon. Sa tenue d'apparat était verte, un vert ni trop foncé, ni trop clair. La seule fantaisie, si je peux dire, était ses initiales, D et M, incrustées et de couleur chocolat.

Tout en lui m'appelait, m'attirait. Il était la grâce et la délicatesse incarnée, et j'avais du mal à lui résister. Le seul, l'unique et l'inimitable Draco Malfoy, mon péché, ma faiblesse.

Je m'imaginais me consacrer entièrement à lui, le vénérer, le savourer. Mon esprit se perdait dans ses fantasmes et spéculait sur ce que je pouvais lui faire subir, encore et toujours.

Je me revoyais le déshabiller de sa tenue verte, lui lécher chaque parcelle pour pouvoir le gouter, le déguster. Il avait un goût d'amande qui me ravissait et dont je ne pouvais me passer.

Mais comme trop souvent, mon rêve éveillé fut interrompu par celui que j'aimais depuis cinq ans.

- Harry ? Tu m'entends ?

- Hum... oui.

- Allez, viens ou nous allons finir par être en retard.

- Encore cinq minutes s'il te plait.

- Je suis désolé mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Mais, si tu ne rentres pas dans le jeu de Severus et que vous ne finissez pas par vous engueuler comme d'habitude, je te promets de t'en faire un en rentrant.

Mon regard s'illumina et je le dirigeais vers mon amour avant de l'attraper par le cou.

- C'est vrai Draco ? Tu m'en feras un après la visite à ton parrain ?

- Seulement si tu respectes ma condition.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Oui, mais je commence quand même à me demander quel Draco tu aimes le plus. Ce gâteau ou moi ?

- Toi bien sur, même si ton gâteau est mon péché mignon.

Il me sourit et vint déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes, puis me murmura avant de nous faire transplaner devant la maison de Severus :

- Tu as de la chance alors d'être avec le meilleur pâtissier du monde sorcier, et qui plus est, le créateur de ce gâteau.

* * *

**Note : **Voilà en quoi consistait le défi. Je peux vous le dire maintenant que vous avez lu ^^ Je devais faire parler Harry d'un gâteau vert avec les initiales DM en faisant croire qu'il parlait de Draco.

Sachez que cette idée de défi est venue à mon amie, alors qu'elle avait réellement vu un gâteau vert avec les initiales DM dessus ^^

J'espère avoir réussi le défi et que vous avez apprécié ces quelques lignes.


End file.
